The Birth of love
by KlaJaye
Summary: A letter from Bella to Edward as she describes The first birth from a vampire.


Dear Edward,

Over 200 years ago I fell utterly uncontrollable in love with you. We were the best thing that could probably happen. For vampires, mating is a normal thing in fact its unusual not to, the thing that made us so different is you fell in love with a Human. Predictions show that every vampire is to meet their mate and fall in love with them and mate with them after they were changed. The reason for that was, so they would both equally feel the bond between them, the decision made by my mother to move me to forks was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to through a fit until she accepted I wouldn't be going anywhere. For some reason, some reason I felt a pull towards you...to Forks. Then I could have never explained that feeling to anyone. For a year after we both accepted what was happening, we were happy and in love. However, that faithful day, My birthday, the scene with jasper was fate's way of correcting itself, you left me and told me all of those horrible things I tried to follow you. I walked and walked as a pain started in my lips the last place you touched me, down into my chest to wrap around my heart. For months, I did anything I could to remember you to force myself to realize that it was real. One day I realized I'd been crying over someone who didn't want me. I became a rebel against my father. Since it kept me from worrying about you he accepted it. I found myself in the arms of Jacob black. I slowly but surely felt a bond between him and it was as strong as the bond that was once between us every day I spent away from you I felt the bond losing its grip on us, while Jacob's became became my savoir promising to love me no matter single handily managed to kill any vampire that attempted to mess with day Victoria found was one of the few days a years I sat in Our meadow and tears I saw her sit next to my lifted my chin so I hand no choice but to look into her gently brushed her lips to she bite into my pulled back to watch the blood bent down to lick the blood up closing the Jacob came bounding through the tress carrying Victoria to her phased human and took one look at me and started I was still remembering you so the venom racing through my veins didn't affect me. I didn't feel the pain as he picked me up and carried me to Sam's. I was in the room filled with wolves. I felt the burn. I screamed and begged for them to put the fire they just stared at sat beside me for how much he would always love burning went down day after day until one pain was gone. I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob.I didn't feel the need to drink as you once told me I would feel. I felt happy and in control. I smiled at Jacob and kissed him. I remember how he would go on about your scent how wrong you smelled to I leaned back and whispered"Do I smell bad?"I expected him to move away from me, but he smiled and shook his head on I found at that anyone a wolf or shape shifter had sex with would smell the same way they did at the beginning for continued our relationship for one day we had a well falling accused me of cheating on him, and he phased. I didn't want to defend myself against him, so I somehow allowed him to remove my right more arguing I finally got my arm back and replaced it. I decided I wanted to go cliff diving at least act human and enjoy a fake rush. At the time, I didn't plan on Jacob being in my future. So that's why Alice saw me as I plunged into the water. Jacob waited for me, and we said our sorry and made love on the beach that night I went home to Charlie, and I walked straight into Alice. Shehugged me and stated her vision. Jacob caught the smell of a vampire and came to watch over me. He walked in to found Alice and I in a conversation. Littledid I know that rose told you about Alice's vision and you went to that forbidden place to beg for Death. Jacoballowed me to go save you because we both knew I was over You. Alice raced down the streets until she shoved me out the car I ran into you down. I shook you and begged you to look at you opened you eyes you realized I was in fact a and Alec came down to fetch we stood in front of aro he accepted your claim for you'd wasted his time he was tempted to give it to you whether you wanted it or not.I begged Aro not to and after a few hours he if I would stay for 200 years. I called Jacob and after begging him he those years I worked for the Volturi.I murdered innocents Human Wolf and Vampire.I refused to feast upon humans so I hunted weekly on power was the most powerful anyone every I came in contact with I would be able to just my vampire life but all of my existence.I could also take someone else's power away used that part of me in case a member would attempt to use their gift or another member it would be removed for a certain amount of year you and Jacob would come down to see would attempt to seduce me while Jacob would talk to by now I felt both of my ties to both of you tight. I actually didn't want to leave the Volturi but I of calling you to inform you on me leaving I went straight to Forks.I traveled to La push. I chose 12 years Jacob got control of his became to age. I still loved him as he loved me but he was changing.50 Years later Jacob looked like he was 75. That day the Volturi they weren't here for me. They were here because Jacob was responsible for killing Alec.I did what I could I took away all their .I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. Everyonelived through the fight except Jacob. They carried him as they were retreating Jacob's life flashed before his memories filled the packs mind and mine as I had your gift The memories were during my time with the Volturi, it was of him making love to a woman. Anotherwas of her giving birth. Memories fill his mind of running off and marrying women and divorcing them. But last one was of was of me when we were teenagers as he watched me through my window masturbate.

Sadly, he wasn't dying he was just regretting. I let a gift go that happened to be Jasper's Everyone felt my released Jacob. My years at Volturi returned, and before I knew it I was ripping limb from limb of him. I sat next to his head and brushed his lips with my thumb as he started to breathe his last breathes. I kissed him, and I ripped his head free. I looked around me and fled to your house. I went to knock on the door but Alice opened it looked me up and then hugged, Esme came and hugged me Jasper , then Carlisle,then emmet and rose.I looked and saw you hovering by us. I smiled and you came and hugged me then. I closed my eyes and I felt the hold from Jacob was gone. I only felt yours. I let go of everyone, and I looked you in your eyes.

"Edward, I Loved you once. I Loved you with my whole heart now...I'm in love with you."I told you. Youswept me off my feet, and we ran for miles ran through storms and ran under more water we reached a beautiful island. I touched your arm. Nothing after that was soft or gentle. I would have loved to say we made love, or that you showed your affection Edward, we let our selves go, and we had mind blowing sex on the beach. Edward that was the first time in history a Birth from vampires ever took place it was the Birth of Love.

Love,

Bella 


End file.
